


[Podfic] Domesticity Is Not A Dirty Word

by TellMeSomethingGood



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeSomethingGood/pseuds/TellMeSomethingGood
Summary: Podfic: In which Neal is put to work, and Peter is well trained.





	[Podfic] Domesticity Is Not A Dirty Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domesticity Is Not A Dirty Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150243) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks so much to Entanglednow, for allowing me to post this Podfic!! It's my first work here, so I hope my voice doesn't annoy too much... :D

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Domesticity is Not a Dirty Word](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150243)

 **Author:** [Entanglednow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)

 **Length:** 5:06

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/q6r7hhhcwv/Podfic_Domesticity_is_Not_a_Dirty_Word.mp3)

**Right Click and Save As**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any tips, tricks, comments, or concerns, PLEASE send feedback!  
> It's hopefully just the beginning, and every bit of advice helps.


End file.
